Human health is impacted by many microbial entities or microbials such as germs, bacteria, fungi, yeasts, molds, viruses, or the like. For example, invasion by microbial entities or microbials including various viruses and bacteria cause a wide variety of sicknesses and ailments. To reduce such an invasion, people frequently wash their skin with personal care compositions. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide certain personal care compositions and methods for improving skin health by applying a zinc-containing material and/or a pyrithione material to the skin of an individual. Further, it would be desirable to provide such personal care compositions and methods in a cost-effective manner.